L'oubli
by Eponynn
Summary: Mello s'était une fois de plus disputé avec Matt et ne compte pas aller se faire pardonner. Et pourtant... Mello/Matt Léger .


**Titre:** L'oublie_._**  
Pairing: **MelloxMatt.  
**Disclaimers:** Les perso appartiennent à **_Mrs Ohba_** et **_Obata_**._  
_**Rating:** K+  
**Note:** Il y a surement quelques fautes d'orthographes qui se sont glissées par erreur et je m'en excuse! Les reviews sont les bienvenues ;-)

_____________________________________

**L'OUBLI.**

Matt & Mello s'étaient une fois de plus disputés pour des broutilles. Mello ne supportait plus le fait que son abruti de meilleur ami ne montre de l'intérêt que pour ces jeux vidéos, ces games boy et compagnie. Qu'y avait-il donc de plus intéressant que d'écouter Saint-Mello ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à toujours avoir le dernier truc haute technologie alors que le dernier qu'il avait acheté, il y a même pas deux semaines soit dit en passant, était toujours en super état. Mello ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à dépenser tout son argent de poche pour ces conneries, et là s'en était trop pour ce pauvre Ange Blond car même Roger s'en moquait éperdument comme le montrait sa dernière conversation avec ce dernier qui remontait à ce matin. Il était allé dans son bureau pour tenter de lui prouver par A + B que tout cela ne le rendait pas plus intelligent mais au contraire, un abruti pur et simple qui se fichait complètement de ses amis. Seulement, Roger le contredit lui expliquant qu'au contraire cela lui permettait de maintenir ses capacités intellectuelles tout comme lui pour le chocolat ou encore Near et ses jouets. En entendant ces derniers mots, notre blondinet vira au rouge et son visage se remplit de colère. Il se demanda si Roger avait compris que le but de sa visite car non seulement il avait faux sur toute la ligne mais en plus il avait osé parler de Near devant lui.

Tout de rage, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. « Crétin ! » pensa alors Mello. Il prit une plaquette de chocolat dans sa cachette top secrète et s'assit sur son lit. « Au moins, moi j'ai une vie sociale contrairement à ces débiles. Et dire qu'ils sont premier et troisième de la Wammy. Ça rime vraiment à rien ce classement de merde. » Tout en continuant de déguster ce chocolat, il pensa à un quelconque plan pour rendre sa journée fort amusante. « Emmerder Near ? Ce n'est pas drôle sans Matt. Faire un tour dans les cuisines ? Pareil, sans Matt ce n'est la même chose. Faire du bazar dans les chambres ? Idem.. » En y songeant, sans l'autre geek ce n'était vraiment pas marrant. C'était le seul avec qui il s'amusait vraiment. Alors, Mello décida de ne pas se laisser aller et de ne pas bouger de sa chambre jusqu'à un nouveau signe de vie de ce crétin de geek. Il en profita pour entamer une deuxième tablette de chocolat noir et de réviser pour contrôle du sur-lendemain dans l'espoir de battre _enfin _ce débile d'albinos…

Néanmoins, il cessa toute activité au bout de deux heures et demi. Premièrement car il jugeait avoir suffisamment bien étudié sa leçon et deuxièmement car cette histoire l'embêtait fortement. Pourtant Mello n'était pas du genre à se tracasser pour des gamineries et généralement Matt et lui ne se disputaient pas plus d'une matinée or le délais était bien écoulé ! Et, puis, tout en Mello lui criait que ce jour n'était pas ordinaire, que c'était un jour que chacun avait pour lui tout seul chaque année. Soudain la petite tête blonde sauta de son lit et courra vers son calendrier installé au dessus de son bureau. Comment avait-il pu donc zapper que **aujourd'hui **c'était l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Il se tapa le front et se rua en direction de la chambre de la star du jour, sous les regards ahuris des autres enfants. Il avait pas de cadeaux mais tant pis, c'était son meilleur ami et il trouvera bien quelque chose en cours de route. Malgré le bouquant qu'il venait de faire en poussant la porte de sa chambre, Matt ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux toujours rivés vers son jeu. Ainsi c'était donc ça ! Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait acheté ce truc dernier cri mais c'était Roger et toute l'équipe enseignante qui s'étaient cotisés pour le lui offrir. Mello se sentit vraiment con sur ce coup. Comment avait-il pu oublier alors que même Near y avait pensé . Il s'agenouilla auprès de la vedette de la journée et lui déroba un tendre bisou que seul les enfants de neufs ans savent faire en y mettant toute leur innocence. Puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille un « Joyeux Anniversaire. », sûrement celui qu'attendait le plus Matt. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareil en lui offrant un autre bisou en guise de reconnaissance.

Finalement, elle n'était pas si mal cette journée.


End file.
